


~~ Fruits Basket One Shots ~~

by Paper_Chain_Queen



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Attempt at angst, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Love, Reader-Insert, Rejection, Romantic Soulmates, Secret Relationship, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_Chain_Queen/pseuds/Paper_Chain_Queen
Summary: Just gonna start a small collection of Fruits Basket X reader stories/one-shots :)More to come ....hopefully
Relationships: Sohma Hatsuharu/ Reader, Sohma Hatsuharu/You, Sohma Kyo/ Reader, Sohma Kyou/You, Sohma Yuki/Reader, Sohma Yuki/You
Comments: 36
Kudos: 145





	1. ~Cherry Lip Gloss ~ Hatsuharu Sohma X Reader~

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a one-shot, XReader thing and got a little inspiration while watching YouTube. Even though Hatsuharu and Isuzu are one of my favourite manga ships, I just felt he would be fun for this little one-shot.\
> 
> Summary: Reader is a beauty vlogger and has been tagged in a challenge

You rushed around the room getting ready, which included setting up the camera on a tripod, checking the shot to make sure Haru was in focus, and that nothing odd was in the frame.

Soft brown eyes looked around the bedroom, taking in all the different decor as you set everything up. You even made the bed properly, flattening out the sheets and organizing the pillows as it was in the shot and Haru assumed you didn’t want people thinking you were messy or anything.

The bed had been made when he had gotten there. Granted, that had been a few hours ago, and few ‘activities’ had happened since then.

“You’ve got dirty in your eyes.” You teased as you fluffed a pillow and placed it neatly on the bed, moving to the squishy cow plushie that had fallen on the floor and putting it back on the bed.

“ Can’t help it, I’m a healthy teenage boy with hormones.” He simply stated, and you were tempted to throw a pillow at him but resisted.

You could feel Haru’s eyes burning holes in you as you adjusted the camera and lighting, checking everything for a second time to make sure it looked good. You usually wouldn’t be filming to late in the day, but Haru had come over unannounced, so there was a change in plans.

Well, you had mentioned to him that your parents were out of town for the weekend, and Haru had possibly seen a rare opportunity to be alone with you. Not that you were complaining.

You took a breath and fluffed out your hair a bit as you sat down next to Haru, who was already fidgeting with a tube of mascara on the low-table.

“Hello my lovelies, welcome back to my channel, today we have a super special guest, Haru-Kun.” You smiled at the camera and then presented the handsome boy who only gave the nod to the camera, greeting your audience with a simple and polite, 'hello and thank you for having me.’

You were already sure that you were going to get a hundred comments just about how hot Haru was. Not that you could blame them in the slightest.

Hastuharu had a 'bad boy’ look, but despite his tattoos and piercings that could make him look a little intimidating, he was the sweetest boy you knew. Well… he was sweet and polite for the majority of the time. His dark side was a whole other story. But you found yourself loving both because whether he was light or dark, he was still Haru, and you loved him.

“Thank you for tagging me to do this challenge, I am so excited, alas… I am single, BUT Haru-Kun offered to help me out anyway.” You explained to your audience, it was a lie, but you and Haru simply couldn’t be public about your romantic relationship due to his family.

You looked to your white and black haired boyfriend, asking for what had to be the 7th time if he was really okay with doing this. Hatsuharu was so kind, and you didn’t want to pressure him into doing anything he wasn’t comfortable doing.

“Do you not trust me?” He asked, slightly lifting an eyebrow but still maintaining his somewhat placid face.

“Of course I do.” You did trust him with your life… you, however, didn’t fully trust him to be able to do your make-up, but it would be fun.

“I’ve laid out all of my daily make-up along with a few other fun stuff.” As you spoke, Haru started to stretch as if he were getting ready for a fight, and you had to stop yourself from laughing from his dead-pan face as he did so.

“Are you going to tell me what to do?” Haru asked, already looking a little overwhelmed just by picking up your eyelash curler as if it were some device from outer space.

“Nope!” You chirped, popping the 'P.’ He pouted, and you had to stop yourself from leaning over and placing a kiss on his lips. He was just way too cute for his own good.

The boy looked over all the products, picking up one and then placing it down before picking up another.

“What’s this?” He asked

“Moisturizer.” At that, he pumped the bottle and squirted a bit of creme into his hands, then proceeding to gently massage it into your face. Haru was very gentle with you, which didn’t surprise you one bit.

“And this?” Now he was just being ridiculous.

“… lip gloss.” You gave him a look that said 'seriously’ as you tried to fight off a smile.

“Ah.. I like this one.” He smirked as he stared blatantly at your lips.

“Haru!” You whined as your face blew up red, and he only laughed softly, clearly enjoying tormenting you. Haru really needed to be more discrete if we wanted to keep you guys a secret.

“I’ll save this for last…” He mentions as he places the cherry lip gloss down and picks up a bottle of your foundation.

He was surprisingly confident as he just squirted the bottle onto your face multiple times, you finally had to stop him after the 4th pump, asking him not to waste anything.

No words could describe the way you cringed when he picked up a blush brush and started to spread your foundation all over your face.

“What? Am I doing it right?” He asked as he pulled away the brush that had already worked its 'magic’ on half of your face.

“You do whatever you feel is right.” You told him, even though you really wanted to turn his attention towards your regular foundation brush.

While he looked for the next thing to do, you tapped on the table, trying to gesture to the blending sponge without being completely obvious.

“That is cheating, miss.” He playfully scolded as he 'booped’ you the nose with your now slightly ruined blush brush.

“Sir, I do not know what you are referring to… now pick up the sponge and blend out my face, please,” you begged as you forced him to take the sponge into his hand, and he only smiled as he then just started hitting you in the face with the sponge, gently bouncing it on your face.

“This works a lot better….” He muttered as he continued to blend out your foundation, making it look a lot less streaky.

“Yeah, good call.” You teased, unable to hide your smirk, and at that comment, you earned a pinch to your thigh, making you squeal.

You made a mental note to edit that out later.

“Next is… oh this, this goes right here.” Homeboy picked out the brightest blush he could find in your collection and went in hard.

“Oh…”

You bit the inside of your cheek as you caught your reflection in the mirror on the table.

“Haruuuu.” You whined and started laughing as Haru went back to hit you in the face with the make-up sponge, trying to fix his mistake, making the bright blush a little less atrocious.

It was fun watching him concentrate so hard on the task, his face completely serious as he applied your make-up. As he worked, you just simply enjoyed his handsome features.

When it came time to do your eyes, you were thankful for the comically bright blush because Haru cradled your face to do your eyeliner, your heart was beating a million miles a minute.

“Okay, look up,” Haru instructed, getting a little more confident the more he worked, you followed his orders and let him apply your mascara.

Haru backed away, holding your chin in his hands, admiring his handiwork. Last but not least, he reached for the cherry lip gloss he had picked up earlier and then instead of putting it on you, applied it to his own lips.

“What are-” Haru didn’t let you finish your sentence as he leaned towards you and gave you a deep kiss, the cherry lip gloss transferring from his lips to yours.

“Haru! We’re filming!” You squealed as he continued to give you small, delicate kisses along your jawline and down your neck.

“You -can edit -it out later.” He said in between kisses.

“You love creating extra work for me!” You tried to get mad at him, but Haru was making it impossible for you to think straight.

“Well, since you’re already going to have to cut it out anyway…. might as well take advantage.” The handsome boy smirked, his darker side coming out to play as he placed kisses from your collarbone, sucking softly on your neck and then bringing you in for a long, heated kiss on your lips. Haru’s fingers trailed up your waist to your chest, gently feeling you up, causing a moan to erupt from your mouth as his hand slid under your sweatshirt.

“No bra.. naughty girl… let’s give them something worth watching,” Haru smirked as he carefully pushed you onto the ground as he hovered over you, ravishing you as much as his curse would allow.

Later, when you posted the challenge video, only a few people commented on how Haru’s clothes were slightly dishevelled compared to the beginning of the video. You were just glad no one noticed the bite mark the boy left on your neck.

Haru had also been begging for the full unedited video, but you were holding it hostage in case you needed him for another video challenge.

Maybe next time he would let you do his make-up.


	2. String Of Fate ~ Kyo Sohma X Reader ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyo Sohma X Reader
> 
> Soulmate Au / Red string that connects you to your soulmate
> 
> Words: 1,800+
> 
> Well… I enjoy soulmate stuff so I thought I would try and take a whack at it… please forgive me :p Also… such an original title, right? XD

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

You looked down at the red-string wrapped around your pinkie. It felt especially tight today.

_Where are you?_

"Your staring again.." A voice called out, bringing you out of your thoughts.

"Huh?"

" You're not gonna find them just by staring at it you know." Your friend teased, pushing you playfully, but it almost caused you to fall out of your chair.

"Easy for you to say, you're soul mate just happened to move next door when you were like 5." You pushed right back, you were teasing her, but you were slightly jealous of her luck.

" I was 10!" She corrected you, and then you both burst into giggles, earning small stares from the people in the little cafe.

".... You could always live in our basement." She proposed once you both had quieted down. You had to shake your head; it was nice that she wanted to keep you around, but there was a small part of you that was excited for the new adventure.

It was sad to think that there was a chance you would never see her again. She was a massive part of your life, and now you were moving across the pacific.

You had grown up in a small household with only your parents, no siblings. And they had hardly been around. Growing up in a large, empty house, it was the nanny that you had spent most of your time with, at least she was nice. Father was a busy CEO and Mother... mother was a socialite, known for always stepping out in the most recent designs and appearing at all the most exclusive social events. They weren't soul mates, and they didn't marry out of love. It had been more of a business deal. Mother had wanted to be 'comfortable,' and Father wanted a beautiful wife.

But times had changed, and the business deal had run out.

Mother had refused to stand by anymore while Father had an affair after affair. While you weren't happy about moving, you were slightly impressed that your Mother had finally put her foot down after years of being cheated on. You guessed that after a while, even she got bored with fine jewels.

You had no dreams of fame or riches. You had watched and learned that it didn't lead to happiness.

"You'll be fine. Katie will keep be sure to keep you company." You couldn't help but tease your childhood friend who's face blew up red at the mention of her girlfriend and soul mate. You had seen them together, and while you were happy for her ... it had left you feeling a little lonely and wishing you could find your soul mate already.

All you wanted in this world was to find the one person you were made for.

_To love and be loved._

" Hey! Let's go to the park. Maybe the swings are available." She suggested as you left your regular cafe, grabbing her half-finished frappucino from the table.

"Sure, sounds fun." You agreed, feeling nostalgic about the local neighbourhood park you had grown up with, the swings had been where you first met your best friend.

You knew your friend was just trying to make you feel better and have one last good day before you left, but honestly. It all felt so bittersweet. You miss your life, but this was for the best. Your Mother needed to get away and be with her family. It would be for the best, and you did like your grandparents. They were soul mates and very cute together, plus they liked to spoil you.

You and your friend joked around and shared stories while you walked to the park when you had gotten there, the only people some teens were using the basketball court.

Sitting on the swings, swinging back and forth gently, she caught you glancing at your pinkie again.

"Maybe you'll find your soul mate in Japan! Wouldn't that be amazing! So romantic." She again tried to cheer you up, and you gave her a small smile.

" Maybe..." and you looked back down at the small red string on your right pinky. It had always been tight for as long as you could remember, some days it felt like it would rip right off. Where ever they were, they were far away.

" I'll let you know." You played it cool and winked at your friend, but she knew the way you always looked at the string she couldn't see. Waiting. Hoping. She wanted you to find happiness and love just as she had found it with her soul mate.

"I'll miss you." She said as she grabbed your hand and gave it a small squeeze.

"I'll miss you too."

.

.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-..

.

The morning sun shined down on Kaibara High school, it was going to be a beautiful day, but an orange-haired teen had a weird feeling his gut, and it had him a bit on edge. Well. More on edge than usual.

Kyo stared out at the window of his homeroom class. Everyone was gossiping about a new transfer student and he couldn't care less.

" A lot of noise over some new kid." He grumbled, annoyed with how loud the class was being.

"Aw Kyon, your no fun. " Uo teased, giving him a cheeky smile.

"Watch it, delinquent!"

He snapped at her, his orange eyes glaring holes into his blonde classmate. She only began to challenge him more, and Tohru had to try and settle them down before the teacher came with the new student.

It was weird for someone to transfer in the middle of second year. A part of Kyo felt bad for the new student as he had transferred in the middle of his first year of high school, and while he would never admit to it. It was scary, especially with all the boy crazy girls at this school.

The door slid open, and the teacher entered holding a clipboard.

"Everyone, take your seats. We have a new student joining us. Please be welcoming. You can come in now." The teacher called, and a few moments later, Kyo felt a small tug from his pinky but watched as the line started to slack.

It was minuscule, but there was a movement from the string. He had been so distracted by the red string wrapped around his pinky that he had missed the new student walking in and introducing herself.

Kyo found himself often glaring at the red string around his pinkie finger. It was just a big joke to him, as if the universe was taunting him. There was 'apparently' supposed to be someone out there for him, someone who he would love and who would love him.

_Bullshit._

It was ridiculous. Zodiac members rarely ever had soul mates. It was practically unheard of. It was a shock to the Sohma family when Kyo had asked as a child why he had a tight red string around his finger, and he could never see where it would lead.

When he was first told about it, he was naive and young, excited to meet the person on the other side, but now he knew better. There was no hope for someone like him. He prayed he would never have to meet the person 'the universe' had picked for him. He couldn't imagine what kind of person would want to be with Cat of the Zodiac, the most cursed of his family. Cursed to be an outcast.

_Fated to be alone._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" I'm (L/N) (Y/N), nice to meet you." You smiled at the class and bowed while thanking you're lucky stars that your Mother had been making you practice Japanese intensely since you were a young girl so you could communicate with your grandparents. The class broke out into a sea of comments and questions, you could barely make out what everyone was saying.

"Wah she's so beautiful!"

" She better not look at Prince Yuki."

" Aww! I was hoping we were going to get another hot boy."

" Hey, think she has a boyfriend?"

"Everyone settle down, please." The teacher called out over the noise, but a few people persisted, asking questions.

"Are you a model?"

"Um.. no.. but thank you?" You answered, feeling a little embarrassed as you felt your cheeks warm slightly.

" Where are you from?"

" California."

You were already missing the ocean breeze from your patio and you reminded yourself to google where the closest beach was.

"Hollywood!" A student gushed with excitement.

You laughed and explained that while you didn't live in 'Hollywood,' it was only a few hours away from your old house. With good traffic.

"Do you have any hobbies?"

" I like camping and going on hikes." Your family wasn't much for camping, but your friend's family always let you tag along with them.

Another round of questions came, but the teacher stopped them.

"Go sit next to Sohma Kyo. There's an empty seat beside him." The teacher instructed, and you looked across the classroom to see if you could find 'Kyo.'

There was an empty seat next to a boy with brilliant orange hair and handsome features. You felt your heart skip a beat.

_He's so handsome_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kyo finally looked up, and the new student was walking towards him. The teenager had never seen anyone like her. All the colours seemed brighter, time seemed to slow, but he felt his heart rate speed up. The way her hair flowed behind, the sun shining on her skin, making her glow.

_She's... gorgeous..._

The new student was taking him in as well, a small, cute blush on her cheeks. Her eyes wandered to his hand, and a little gasp left her parted mouth.

"It's you?" She whispered and his heart felt like it was going to explode. A large smile appeared on her face she lifted her hand to show off the red string around her pinky that only the two connected could see. He didn't want this, anything but this.

_No._

He didn't want a soul mate. He couldn't. It wasn't possible. They were never supposed to meet.

_It can't be..._

The universe really did hate him. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. And he couldn't have her.

She was about to say something, but Kyo was quick to cut her off, standing up in a hurry and taking a step back, making his chair clatter to the ground in his haste.

"NO! Stay the hell away from me!" Kyo screamed at the girl, his words cutting like a knife.

Her eyes widened, and she took a step back, confusion spread from her face, and the other students started calling out at him.

"What is your problem, Kyo?!"

"That's so rude!"

"Poor (L/N)-San."

Kyo looked around at his classmates. They had no idea at what had just happened because they wouldn't be able to see the red string connecting the two, but the girl just stared at him. Her large eyes filled with confusion, which then turned to sadness; he was unable to look away. Fat tears started flowing down her cheeks, and something in Kyo broke.

All he wanted to do was engulf her in a hug. Hold her close. But he couldn't.

_Life wasn't fair. At least not to him._

Kyo scoffed at the ground and then went to the window, opening it up and jumping out. Escaping and running away, the red string tightening around his finger like a vice. He left like it could fall off, and he honestly, that would hurt less than the pain in his heart.

_It's hopeless._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) don't forget to leave kudos and/or comment if you enjoyed  
> Part 2 maybe? Depending on if anyone's interested I guess


	3. String of Fate 2 ~ Kyo Sohma x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyo just... what am I going to do with this boy?
> 
> Continuation of the Red String Soulmate AU  
> Words: 3,000+

_"NO! Stay the hell away from me!"_

You replayed the clip in your mind of the orange-haired boy who was your soul mate had jumped out a second-story window to get away from you. Kyo Sohma had ripped your heart out of your chest and smashed it on the ground. And then stepped on it.

_Or at least, that's what it felt like._

"I'm home..." You called out to the house as you slipped off your flats. The house smelled good, like freshly baked goods, and a tangy citrus smell wafted out of the kitchen.

"Welcome home honey, how was your first day of school?" Your grandmother asked as she stepped out of the kitchen and smiled at you, wiping her hands on her apron. Your grandfather and Mother were nowhere to b found.

"It was fine, thank you. Where Jiji and Okaa-San? " you asked as you slipped into the kitchen and peeked into the fridge.

" They had to go to the market."

"I'm going to lay down for a bit." You told her, giving her a small fake smile as you passed.

"Not feeling well?"

_Well, I met my soulmate, and he jumped out a window to get away from me, so yeah, 'I'm not feeling well.'_

"Just tired, big day and all" It wasn't exactly a lie, more like... withholding details.

"Here, baked fresh. You can even eat it in your room. But don't tell you're Jiji." She handed you a muffin, and it was still warm from the oven, it looked delicious.

_I wonder if Kyo liked lemon poppy seed muffins?_

You felt your mood worsen as you realized that he would probably smack it out or your hand or something even if you got within speaking distance.

"Thanks, Baba." You took the muffin and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

You escaped into your new room and dropped your bag on your floor and placed the muffin on your desk. You didn't have much of an appetite at the moment.

Letting out a large sigh, you flopped down on the bed, grabbing a fluffy pillow and curling yourself around it. Hoping to find some small sliver of comfort.

This wasn't how it was supposed to be.

You lifted your hand and looked at the red string. You had someone finally found him.

Kyo Sohma was your soul mate.

And he had screamed at you to get away before even trying to get to know you. You felt your eyes burn and you clenched them shut and curled your body in tighter as if that could keep you safe.

_I'm an idiot... to believe in the soulmate thing..._

_A true fucking idiot_

Your phone vibrated, and you ignored it for a bit.

Til it buzzed again. And again. And again.

Letting out a huff you reached over and grabbed your phone, the screen lit up, and you had 4 messages. All from (BF/N).

**-Miss you already!-**

**-Hope your making friends!-**

**-Went for ice cream today, wish you were here!-**

The fourth message was a selfie of her and her soul mate, Katie. Both had over the top sad faces, and if you were in a better mood, you might have giggled, but all you felt was a slight bitterness. She had found her soulmate. And she's pretty sure Katie didn't scream at her to getaway.

**-Katie wants to know how the cafeteria food at your school was like?-**

**-Also.. are you wearing a school uniform? If yes, we need pictures ;) -**

You decided to answer all these questions later, and as for the uniform selfie... maybe never.

Right now, you just wanted to sleep.

_Maybe this is all a bad dream_

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

"Is anyone gonna tell me why Kyo came home early today?" Shigure asked the two teens as they sat down for dinner. There was a place made for Kyo, but he had yet to come down from the roof.

Tohru had tried to get him, but he was in a fouler mood than usual, snapping at her and telling her to 'go away.'.

" We had a new student today, and the stupid cat threw a fit and ran away." Yuki scoffed before taking a bite.

"Oh, a new student, that's exciting. What's he do to make Kyo snap?" Shigure enjoyed a bit of gossip.

"SHE didn't do anything. The Idiot just screamed at her and jumped out the window." The student council president had spent a good ten minutes apologizing on Kyo's behalf, but there was something about the crestfallen look on the girl's face that made him want to slap the Cat for being so rude.

" Poor (L/N)-San, she looked completely devasted." Tohru had been at the other end of one of Kyo's angry moments, and it could be disheartening and a little scary. She hoped that the girl wasn't taking it too hard.

"I think anybody would be upset had someone acted that way towards them...I wonder what made our Kyo snap on her? Was she trying to hug him or something" Shigure asked, but the teens shook their heads to say 'no.' Tohru couldn't erase the look on the new student's face and the way she stared sadly down at their hand and to the desk that Kyo had occupied all day.

Tohru had wanted to try to make friends with her during the lunch break, but she had disappeared, and when (y/n) had returned, her eyes were red and slightly swollen.

" You should try to befriend her Tohru-Kun, it must be scary being a new student. It sounds like she could use a friend like you." Shigure put forward, a bright smile on his face. Yuki didn't trust it, but then again, he rarely trusted the Dog.

"Oh! That's a great idea, I'd love to be her friend!" Tohru felt empowered with Shigure's words.

"And maybe invite her over sometime. I'd love to meet a cute foreign highschooler." This earned Shigure to have chopsticks thrown at him by Yuki, who called him deplorable as he did so.

The brunette didn't really notice the two cousins clashing as she thought of how she could introduce herself, maybe make extra food for lunch so she could share it with (y/n).

Tohru was going to make friends with the new student and make her feel welcomed. And also try and tell her that Kyo wasn't all that bad.

She thought of the orange-haired boy on the roof and hoped he would feel better soon and hopefully make things right tomorrow.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

It wasn't a dream, you had 'met' your soulmate, and he had no intention of seeing you.

Kyo didn't return..... it had been two days, and he had yet to return to school.

His cousin, the 'prince' of the school, Yuki Sohma had apologized for Kyo's actions. Two people couldn't be any more different in terms of looks and personality.

Well... not like you really knew anything about Kyo's personality other then he _might_ have a temper.

Yuki was another very handsome boy, and you could see why he was so popular, but he just didn't light a fire in your heart the same way Kyo had with one simple glance.

You had asked Yuki if his cousin was okay, but the grey-haired boy simply told you that Kyo was just...like that? And that you shouldn't worry about him. He had said so while smiling, contrasting his harsh words, and you'd be lying if you said that it didn't creep you out a little bit.

_They must not get along..._

Tohru, a friendly girl with large kind eyes from your class, had been quick to befriend you, offering you a place with her friends during lunch hours. She even tried to defend Kyo's actions, stating that he really was a wonderful person.

Him being a 'wonderful' person somehow made you feel worse. You told Tohru that it was nothing for her to worry about, but she didn't seem convinced.

Her two friends Uotani and Hanajima were... interesting but very lovely people. Your ebony-haired classmate could even sense 'waves' and had outed you to her friends about the red string wrapped around your finger. You wondered what else her mysterious powers were capable of. Tohru was enthusiastic about you having a soul mate. Apparently, her parents had been soul mates and had been absolutely crazy for each other.

Your own enthusiasm was non-existent. Now you were just worried about Hanajima being able to connect the strings through her 'superpowers' when Kyo did return.

If she had been able to sense yours, then it was possible she was able to detect Kyo's and knew what he was to you. Not only were you heartbroken, but you were also now aware that someone else knew about your humiliating rejection.

Things at home were... fine. You didn't tell anyone what had happened and tried to put on a brave face. But your Mother, who was usually aloof to how you were feeling, had noticed that something was wrong. Her idea of a fixer-upper?

A shopping trip. At least your Mother tried.

Plus, your grandmother kept trying to feed you baked goods, but you just weren't hungry. Their hearts were in the right place, and they wanted to make you feel at home.

_But how were you supposed to tell them why you were sad?_

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

As you walked through the hallways, you wondered if Kyo would show up. He was missing so much class.

Even if you were hurt by him, and you should be angry at the boy. You couldn't do it. All you wanted was answers.

Why did he run away? Why was he so mad at you? How was he doing? Was he okay? What were his interests? What kind of food did he like? Was his hair as soft as it looked?

_Perfect. I'm thinking about the guy who screamed at me to 'get away'. Maybe I should ask if I can take his homework to him, perhaps we can talk and - Oh?_

You slid open the classroom door, and there he was. His beautiful orange-hair seemed to be glowing in the morning light.

Day four and the boy who successfully ripped your heart of your chest had finally returned to school. The boy at the other end of your red string sat in his desk with his arms crossed and staring out the window. You held your hand over your heart to try and calm it down and took a deep breath.

_It's now or never...maybe this time... will be better_

"Um... hello" You tried to greet him as you approached his desk, hopeful that this time he wouldn't try to leap out the window.

"Don't." He snapped, not even turning to look at you.

" But I-" You tried again, but this time he turned and gave you a hard glare, but you stood your ground, waiting to hear his side. You could hear a few other students in the room whispering as they looked over at the two of you.

"Come with me." He said, and he got up from his desk and left the classroom, you quickly hurried after him, a little spark of hope in you as you fell in step behind him. He would look back at you every so often, and every time you looked into his eyes, you felt your heart jump, a fluttering feeling in your stomach. You even smiled at him when you caught him looking back.

His orange eyes widened at your smile, and he let out a huff and turned around, continuing to lead you up a staircase. You couldn't help but notice that the tip of his ears were slightly red.

_Maybe he's had to time to cool off, maybe he was overwhelmed with meeting me, maybe..... just maybe_

He opened a door, just leaving it open long enough for you to follow. He had led you to the roof, you felt a small breeze and closed your eyes, the fresh air helping to put you a bit at ease. You were feeling lighter already.

_Maybe everything's going to be alright..._

You turned to Kyo, waiting for him to say something and you were met with his back. His shoulders were tense, and you could sense his agitation but assumed it was just nervous.

"Here's how this is going to work, You're gonna stay the hell away from me. Don't talk to me, and I'm gonna pretend that you don't exist." He declared, and you felt your blood go cold. The light hope in your heart had grown and been struck down all within a moment. Kyo took a deep breath and then turned to face you, his eyes glaring daggers into you. The fluttering feeling of butterflies had turned to spiders crawling.

_Kyo Sohma didn't want to even try or be friends or anything. Was it so easy to squash my feelings as if I were an ant beneath his shoes. Did the universe really think that this was the man I was meant to be with?_

" I don't understand.." you whispered... it wasn't even towards him, but he just sneered at your comment. As if you were supposed to be understanding.

" I never wanted this. To me, this soulmate thing is bullshit. It's a curse. I don't want you." He spat, his words felt like sharp knives, and you had no shield to protect you.

" Ya should've stayed wherever the hell you came from but because I have the worst luck in the world... you're here. Do me a favour. Stay. Away. From. Me." He sounded it out, slowly, word by word, as if he was speaking to a child.

_Am I truly that disgraceful in his eyes? Does he even see me as a person? Did he ever care about the person at the other end of the string?_

You were cursing Tohru in your mind for getting your hopes up because she was wrong. Kyo Sohma was NOT a wonderful person.

The universe was also wrong. Life was too short to be treated this way. Your Mother wasn't going to take any more shit from your father, and you weren't going to take it from Kyo Sohma.

"..fine... asshole." You muttered under your breath as you were about to walk away.

"What did you say?" He grabbed you by the wrist, and you tried to ignore the jolt of electricity that went through you. His touch was warm, and you were able to take in his gorgeous tangerine eyes up close. It was a shame that they were glaring into yours.

_Why did he have to be good looking?_

"I said, FINE! I won't bother you. I'll leave you the hell alone. Now, do me a favour.... Let. Go." Your words felt bitter coming across your tongue, tears were burning in your eyes, but you stood your ground.

"Tch." He didn't say anything, he released you and stormed off the roof through the door you had come through. Leaving you alone.

You never prepared yourself for this. This pain. It was worse than anything. Worse than the time you tripped down the concrete stairs and broke your arm. Worse than the time you went swimming in the ocean and was stung by a jellyfish. Worse than having to leave your childhood home behind.

_"It's a curse."_

Those were his words.

You wanted to run away. But there was a proud part of you that felt like if you did that, then Kyo would win whatever battle you two were having.

_How did it come to this?_

Hot, salty tears flowed from your eyes and down your cheeks, wails left your throat, and you cried like a child. Any hope you had was gone. Kyo Sohma wanted nothing to do with you.

And if that's what he wanted... then fine. You would not speak with him or even look at him. And once high school was over, you would never look back.

You grabbed your handkerchief and tried to calm yourself down, hoping you had enough time to pull your self together before the first bell rang.

Kyo's words just kept ringing in your ears.

_" I don't want you "_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kyo marched into the boys' bathroom, narrowly colliding with another student it was coming out. The stranger was about to yell at him to watch where he was going, but after seeing the wild look in the orange-haired boy's eyes decided it was better to stay quiet and pretend it didn't happen.

The frustrated boy went the sink and gripped the edge, trying to breathe and calm himself down. He ran the tap and splashed his face with water, hoping it could help wash away the terrible feeling that was running through his body.

He was sweating, but his body felt cold like he had a fever or something. The boy thought maybe he caught a cold or something by spending the last two nights under the stars, trying to get his head straight and come up with the best way to solve his 'problem.'

Rehearsing, going over his words. He wanted to make (Y/N) want nothing to do with him. Push her away. Make her wish that she had never met him.

And by the broken look in her eyes and the hollow sound in her voice, he succeeded. (Y/N), his soul mate, was going to hate him and stay away from him.

A wave of nausea flew over through him and leaned over the sink, retching what little was in his stomach, dry heaving.

He couldn't get her face out of his head. Kyo wanted to run his hands through her hair, wondering if it was as soft as it looked. Her small smile that was directed at him when he looked over his shoulder. God, it was beautiful, and it made his heart race and made him feel like he could take on anything.

But then...

The look on her face when he told her to stay away, when he lied. Telling her that he didn't want her. Kyo felt his heart drop to the floor, and his skin felt ice cold. Her large eyes filled with sorrow, a profound sadness that dropped him into this bottomless pit of hopelessness. The string around his pinky no longer felt tight, but there now seemed to be a heaviness to it. Weighing him down.

Everything hurt now

_But this was all for the best... right?_

It was always hopeless, to begin with, so better to hurt her now rather than give her any sense of hope that they could be together.

Because he was cursed, and she was free to live her life without him.

She was beautiful and glowed like the sunshine. She could have anyone she wanted. Kyo knew it couldn't be him. That it shouldn't be him.

The cursed teenager looked down at the beads encircling his wrist and to the red string wrapped around his pinkie. Taunting him.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. To Be Continued? .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... again... someone just take my keyboard away from me already.  
> I'm a little dishearted because after posting a BNHA one -shot and how much more 'love' it got, it made me realize how dead the fruits basket fandom is lol but I'm still here and I'll write for fruits basket as long as I have ideas :P even if it gets very little love.
> 
> Part 3?


	4. String Of Fate 3 * Kyo X Reader *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyo Sohma X FReader
> 
> Soulmate AU
> 
> Words: 6,000+
> 
> Rating: Teen

.

.

One month, that’s how long it had been since you moved to Japan.......it felt longer than that... 

You and Kyo had kept to the agreement, pretending the other doesn’t exist. 

_It sucked._

You felt like you must have caught some sort of virus or something because you always felt like you had a chill even though it was pretty warm outside, and you just had no appetite. Your family had asked what was wrong multiple times, but you insisted that you were just trying to adjust to your new life. 

_It wasn’t a complete lie_

And what’s worse is that you kept staring at the red string and slightly following it to Kyo’s pinkie. You couldn’t do this anymore. You felt like you could shatter at any moment. 

_I need space. Even catching a glance of him hurts._

You made a note to visit the main office at the end of the day, there was no way you were going to spend the rest of the school year in the same class as Kyo Sohma. You were barely able to pay attention in class, and your notes were a mess. 

Unfortunately, everyone in the class could feel the tension would, and it made you feel worse, you didn’t want to bother people with your problems. You also didn’t want the embarrassment of having them know about you and Kyo. 

“I’m home....” 

“Welcome home, honey. Look what I picked up; there was a sale at the boutique.” Your mother shoved a bag of various pastel nail polish colours, you picked out a pretty orange colour and then put it back. 

“Thank Mom...” 

“Maybe we could paint our nails together?” 

“Sure, I’m just really tired right now, I’m gonna lay down, maybe after dinner?” You excused yourself and disappeared into your small bedroom, not being heard from for the rest of the night.

.

.

New day, same old, same old. 

Kyo wasn’t feeling all that well, his body felt like it was being weighed down by stones and he couldn’t sleep. He was already known for being fun to tease, but his temper had shifted. Kyo had become slightly more aggressive, losing his temper over the smallest of things and had even had detention over snapping a broom in half. 

Tohru watched her friends with worry, something had happened between the two, but they kept denying. (Y/N) insisted it was nothing while Kyo told her it was none of her business. That comment had caused Yuki to kick him clear across the room, but Kyo hadn’t backed down, perfectly happy to take out his frustration in a fight. 

The kind girl felt at a loss with the orange-haired boy, the more she tried to help, the more he snapped. This divide had caused her to kind of remove herself from the situation but also spent more time (Y/N). 

She introduced the new girl to Momiji and Hatsuharu, who were very welcoming to her, and they’d even spent a lot of lunches together. Unfortunately, this somehow led to a fight between Kyo and Hatsuharu and ‘black’ Haru came out. It was a mess, and it had made (Y/N) keep her distance from the Sohma family in general. 

It was a shame because Tohru found (Y/N) to be a kind and outgoing girl who was open to all the new things Tohru and her friend showed her. She was so lovely and just had an overall kind energy, plus she was pretty funny. But something was wrong. Even Tohru could see her new friend had dropped the weight in the few weeks she had known her, and it caused her to worry. 

“SO what’s carrot top’s issue anyway? Did you do something to piss him off?” Uo asked as the girls finished up lunch around Tohru’s desk. Uo was gesturing to the boy who was glaring daggers at them over the top of the comic book he was reading while Tohru was trying to share her lunch with (Y/N). 

She insisted she had a big breakfast and said she wasn’t hungry. 

In response to Uo’s question, which had been asked before, (Y/N) said she had never met Kyo before, and his attitude was just as much a shock to her that it was to them. 

“Maybe I remind him of someone he hates.” (y/n) just shrugged as she sipped her water. 

“I believe it might have to do with a strin-” Hana started to say but was interrupted by (Y/N). 

“Anybody want anything from the vending machine?!?! Anything? Anything at all? My treat!” (Y/N) leapt up, and Tohru insisted she was fine while Uo and Hana told the new student what they wanted. 

“Poor thing..” Hana muttered as the girls watched (Y/N) scurry out of the room. 

“What do you mean, Hana-Chan?” Tohru asked, turning her attention to her friend. 

“It’s not mine to tell... but she’s hurting. Fate is cruel, and her waves have become... empty and cold.” Tohru felt that Hana knew more than she was letting on but wasn’t sure if it was her place to ask. But if there was one thing she knew, it was that Hana’s wave reports were never false. 

If Hana said that (y/n) was in pain, then Tohru felt there had to be something. Anything. 

(Y/n) wasn’t the only one who needed help. 

Tohru had noticed Kyo staring at (Y/N) these past weeks... The brunette had not been paying attention in class like she should and instead had spent her time looking back and forth between her new friend and Kyo. She noticed how Kyo would stare at her, but it... Tohru found it hard to explain, but there seemed to be a deep sadness in his eyes. But there was also longing, and then he would catch Tohru staring and glare before hiding his face. 

Kyo was hurting too. But why? 

“Hey! Kyon! You’re not being very subtle, stop acting like a kindergartner, if you have a crush or something, tell her rather than be a bully.” Uo scolded him, not impressed with how he was treating the newest girl to her crew. 

“Wha- I Do not! Fuck off.” The boy snapped at the blonde girl, and to Uo, those were fighting words. 

The two bickered back and forth, but Tohru didn’t intervene, she was trying to think of a plan. There just had to be some sort of misunderstanding. And she also had to make sure (y/n) ate something with her own eyes. 

“Ah! I know!” Tohru clapped her hands, happy with her idea. It was simple, but she was sure it would help. 

The door slid open, and there stood (Y/N) and Yuki with drinks from the vending machine in hand. (Y/N) stared at Uo and Kyo, who were still yelling at each other, and she raised an eyebrow. 

“Soo... I’m not the only one he doesn’t get along with.” (Y/N) tried to joke as she strained a smile. Yuki shook his head at the comment and gave her his own smile, hoping to make the new student feel a little more comfortable. 

“He’s an idiot (L/N)-San, like I said, just ignore him.” Yuki comforted (Y/N), he even laid a hand on her shoulder, and she tried to smile back. 

Kyo’s orange eyes snapped to the two in the doorway and seeing the two together, so close just... he hated it. 

“What did you say, ya damn rat!” Kyo yelled and approached the two, and his angry demeanour made (Y/N) hide slightly behind Yuki, clearly scared of Kyo and not wanting to have any more of his wrath on her. 

There was only so much a person could take and (y/n) was at her tipping point. 

This time, it was Kyo’s heart that felt like it cracked. He stared at her, she was looking at him, sorrow filled her eyes. She hadn’t looked like the first time she saw. No. Her eyes had been beaming with joy and hope, a smile on her face the first time she realized who he was. 

Now.. Of course, she was looking at him differently. He had done nothing but snap at her and push her away, and he got what he wanted. (y/n) had been ignoring him and leaving him alone. 

So why was he so pissed off? 

He grabbed Yuki by his tie and pulled him forward. For some reason, he was more pissed off than usual. 

“Stay away from her.” Kyo snarled at his rival. Yuki would never admit it, but this threat was different somehow, and he felt a small twinge of fear towards Kyo. 

The orange-haired boy looked again at (Y/N), who now standing with the girls, that damn broken-hearted look in her eyes. 

_It wasn’t supposed to be like this._

He pushed Yuki away and stormed off. He had enough. Kyo couldn’t look at that face anymore. 

Kyo ran to the only one he felt would hear him out, taking off his shoes as he entered the Dojo. 

Maybe Shishou could tell him what to do. 

“Kyo, you’re here early. Half-day at school?” His father figure asked as moved some equipment around, Kyo quickly jumped in to take the stuff from his hands. 

“Kind of.” 

“We can spar before everyone shows up, are you up for it?” 

“Sure...” 

Kazuma tilted his head, Kyo was usually always so fired up for training, but he had noticed that something was off these past few weeks. His energy had fallen as if it been raining, but the skies were clear. 

The orange-haired boy disappeared to the changing rooms, and Kazuma waited, all while wondering what was up with the boy. 

It didn’t take long for the karate master to land a hit on Kyo, and since he wasn’t paying attention or kept himself grounded, he went flying into a wall, crashing into some training equipment. 

“Kyo!” Kazuma rushed forward to check on him, not realizing that whatever was bothering had left him this bad. 

“It hurts...” 

“Tell me where it hurts.” 

Surprisingly, the teenager clutched the fabric around his chest. 

“I thought- I thought I was doing the right thing... but it hurts...and I..” Kyo looked at the red thread around his finger. 

Was she hurting like this? He had been watching her and couldn’t but notice that it looked like she had lost weight, and her smile was beginning to dim. 

_Am I causing her more pain?_

The karate master looked at Kyo’s eye line, and he was staring at fate’s string once more. Through the years, Kazuma had noticed Kyo looking at the string often when he was younger, they used to talk about it when he was a child. But as he got older, the topic made him angry and would often shut down when it was brought up. In fact, it had been years since Kazuma caught Kyo looked at his pinkie. 

“Kyo? Is this about... Your soul mate?” Kazuma ventured. 

Kyo gritted his teeth and nodded. 

“So you found them?” 

“.... I tried to do the right thing.” Kyo said so quietly that Kazuma barely caught it. 

“Which was?” 

“I pushed her away...” He admitted, and Kazuma knew Kyo well and envisioned that his adopted son had probably lost his temper on her or something of that likeness. 

Kazuma let out a sigh and lightly grabbed the boy’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze. 

“Let’s talk over some tea.” He suggested and helped Kyo to his feet, and the boy mindlessly followed Kazuma to the kitchen space in the Dojo. 

“Tell me about her?” Kazuma asked as he put on the kettle, which was still hot from someone previously using it. 

The air was silent for a bit, the kettle softly whistling till Kazuma took it off the heat and poured the hot water into a pot. 

Kyo didn’t speak till Kazuma joined him at the low table. 

“I don’t know much...” Kyo admitted, feeling guilty that he knew so little, and yet you only sat a few desks away. 

“Well tell me what you do know.” 

“She’s annoying....” 

Kazuma couldn’t help but chuckle because what else did he really expect from the boy. 

“And?” 

“She plays with her hair... always tucking it behind her ear and she has this silly cartoon bear on her backpack, plus she giggles at the teacher’s stupid cheesy jokes. And wears these stupidly cute strawberry earrings....” Kyo crossed his arms and started his rant. Kazuma had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep him from laughing. 

“She got the Yankee into something called Doja Cat, and now they listen to music together...And in math, she’s always sticking her tongue out when working on a problem it’s super weird.” The teenager huffed. 

“Sounds like you know her pretty well.” Kazuma pointed out as he poured Kyo a cup of tea and slid it over to him. 

While they hadn’t spoken in the last month, that didn’t stop Kyo from keeping an eye on her. Tohru was friends with (y/n), which made it easier to learn about her. He knew that she lived with her mother and her parents that she liked strawberries and cream, and was excited to go try a karaoke room. 

He knew that she was meant for him, even without looking at the string that connected them. Every time he looked at her, he could feel his heart leap, and the need to bury himself in her was always present, to completely lose himself in her eyes, her smile. 

“She’s way too nice and sweet. All these perverted boys in class keep trying to talk to her and she’s too dense to realize that they’re hitting on her and it just kills me...” Kyo admitted, glaring at the steaming cup of tea, 

“It kills you?” 

“Yeah because when she finally figures out that they’re hitting on her, she’ll probably go out with one of the bastards and then-” 

Kyo cut himself off as he really realized what could happen. 

He envisioned a boy asking HIS soul mate out, them going on cute dates and holding hands and eventually, she would be far from his reach, in the arms of another man while thinking Kyo hated her. 

_No. No, no, no._

Kyo thought he was going to be sick, and it felt like the red string was not only straining around his finger but his throat, and it felt agonizingly tight. 

It wasn’t fair, why give him a soul mate if he was cursed. 

“Kyo?” 

Fat tears ran down the boy’s face, but he was quick to cover his face with his hands, wishing he could run away and hide, but his father figure was quick to rush over and gave him a firm hug. 

Kyo’s mind was utterly and thoroughly haunted by her. He wanted to know how she was doing, if she was happy in her new home if (y/n) would like to go on walks in the forest, stargaze on the roof, what kind of food did she like. He wanted nothing more than to know her and love her. 

_To be her’s. To love her and be loved._

But it was too late. Kyo had made his bed, and he was prepared to sleep in it. Right? 

“I’m sure if you explained yourself a little. I’m certain she would let you into her life.” 

“You’ll always be my troublesome son, I’m sure the universe gifted you with some who would love you through it all.” 

“.. I’ve gotta go.” 

. 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

This day felt like it had on for eternity. 

Even if he hated you, you worried about him. Where had he gone? Was he okay? 

Kyo seemed to have quite the temper, and you only have seen him be a jerk, and your brain was telling you to stay as far away and not bother with him at all. 

But your heart? Well, it was just a mess and wanted nothing more than to look at him and touch him and- 

_Get a hold of yourself... it’s not gonna happen._

Letting out a heavy sigh, you packed up your bag and was about to say goodbye to Tohru, but she stopped you from leaving. 

“Umm (L/N)-Chan, would you like to come over for dinner?” The girl asked, a slightly nervous look on her face. 

_Maybe she’s shy about having friends over?_

“I’ll text my Mom, but I’m sure it’ll be fine.” you answered, maybe it would help you take your mind off of your red string and the boy at the other end. 

“Oh, but first, I gotta stop by the principal’s office.” You mentioned, there was still one last thing that might help make this whole ‘rejected by your soul mate’ thing a little easier. And maybe it would make Kyo happy too. 

_Two birds’ one stone, I guess._

“Why?” She asked. 

“I’m gonna ask to transfer classes-” 

“What! No!” She cut you off. 

“Tohru I can’t go to class like this, he...” You didn’t finish the sentence, but Tohru knew who you were thinking 

_I don’t want to make things hard for Kyo either..._

“Just.. One more day, please?” She asked as she held her hands together in a prayer position, her large brown eyes staring you down. 

“.....fine.” Luckily for Tohru, you were a sucker for puppy dog eyes. 

_Not that another day is going to make that much of a difference....._

. 

The walk was nice, but you were surprised to learn the Yuki was also walking with them; apparently, Tohru had started living with the Sohma’s due to some family... issues. 

Soon they came to a beautiful traditional home, secluded deep in the forest. 

_Should I be worried?_

“We’re home!” Tohru called out as she removed her shoes, and Yuki closed the front door behind them. 

“Welcome home, you two. Oh and whose the cute girl? Yuki’s girlfriend.” An older handsome man wearing a kimono greeted you as you walked into the home. 

“Our new classmate, please don’t be weird, Shigure.” Yuki commented and then turned to you. 

“(L/n)-San, please don’t be afraid to tell me if Shigure acts out of line.” He insisted as he gave you one of his polite smiles, Shigure was very handsome, but every time he smiled, you found it a bit off-putting. 

“Yukiii! Why are you so mean, you’re painting an awful picture of me.” The adult whined as he wiggled in his seat, and you couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at the strange behaviour. 

“You’re doing a fine job yourself.” Yuki pointed out as he rolled his eyes. 

You held a hand to the man to shake his hand, trying to maybe not be too judgmental. You were sure he was just an eccentric being. 

He held your hand softly and laid a kiss on it. 

“Always honoured to meet one of Yuki’s classmates, especially the pretty ones.” He ‘flirted’ and you laughed nervously. 

You felt a strange sensation on your pinky and looked down to see it moving a bit. 

“Huh?” 

You heard a stomping sound throughout the house, and there was a rough opening of the porch sliding door. 

Bright, saffron eyes stared into yours, and you felt your heart skip a beat. Kyo was here, and he moved his eyes down to where your hand was being held in Shigure’s. 

“Get. Your Hands. Off of her.” He growled, and before Shigure could do as he was told, Kyo reached over and grabbed your forearm. You were ripped out of the man’s grasp and were dragging you out of the house and into the forest.... without your shoes. 

“Wait, hold on!” You tried to stop him but he continued to drag you through the forest. 

Did he hate you that much, that he was dragging you out of the house himself... 

He didn’t say anything to your protests, and finally... you just couldn’t do it and dug your heels into the ground and ripped your arm out of his grasp. 

“ENOUGH!!! I don’t want you to hate me... so I can switch school and you won’t have to see me anymore... I’ll leave you alone, I promise, but please... stop...” You didn’t want to avoid him but... if he was this adamant about not knowing you that he was skipping school... maybe this was the best thing you could do for him. 

All you had ever wanted was a soul mate, to meet them and just... have someone genuinely need you. To have what your childhood friend had found. The love that your grandparents had. You were envious of them because...Now that you knew who your soul mate was and how against you he was... you honestly wished you could cut your hand off and let him be free of you. 

_Was I not worth loving?_

“...Dammit.. Don’t cry..” He begged as he tried to figure out what to say next. 

You kept bawling, despite his pleas not too until finally, he placed an awkward hand on top of your head, petting your head as he tried to put together a sentence. 

“It’s.. It’s not that I hate you... I don’t... it’s just-- unfair to you to have me... as a soul mate.” 

Your cries had turned to sniffles, which he used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe away and then you gave a few hiccups. 

“Why?” 

“I- My family.. It’s complicated.” 

“How so?” You sniffled, the flow of tears getting slower. 

He looked like there was so much he had to say, but he clenched his fist and turned to the side, glaring at the grass. It was easy to see that he was struggling with something. But you didn’t want him to turn you away. Not again. 

“Please... I wanna know. I want to know you, more than anything. I’ve waited my whole life to meet you!” You tried to make him understand, and you reached out for his hand, and his beautiful orange eyes looked into yours. 

Your heart felt like it was going to beat out of your chest. Kyo had the softest look in his eyes, you wanted to spend the rest of your life learning about him and looking upon those bright eyes. 

Then you remembered his reaction at first seeing you. How scared he was. A mixture of hurt and anger in his eyes. So maybe he really didn’t want you... 

_But... if he didn’t want to... then maybe you had to let go..._

You released the hold on his hand, letting it slip out of your grasp, staring at the string on your pinkie. You had once looked at his with such hope. Now it seemed like a joke. Before your hand could fully slip from his, Kyo grabbed hold of you. 

“Don’t.... freak out, okay?” He asked, and before you could answer him, he had wrapped his arms around you. Enveloping you in a comforting smell of freshly cut grass and something else you couldn’t quite place. 

Home. That’s what it felt like. A place that you could always go to. 

But it disappeared before you could blink, and you were surrounded in a mist of orange smoke and that arms that were holding you were gone. 

Coughing a few times, you swatted at the smoke to make it dissipate while calling for Kyo. 

“I’m down here....” You heard his voices and looked down. The clothes Kyo had been wearing were strewn on the ground and sitting on top of them was an orange cat, watching you with familiar eyes. 

“...... hello?” You asked the cat, wondering where it had come from. 

The cat let out an irritated sigh. 

_Wait? Can cats sigh?_

“Do NOT freak out.” The cat spoke.... with Kyo’s voice. 

A shrill scream filled the forest. 

You immediately knelt down on the ground, partly from your legs giving way and the other you wanted to get a closer look. 

“Ky--Kyo? Are you okay? I’m so sorry! What do I do? Do you need a doctor? I didn’t mean to!? I don’t know what - Are you alright? Are you hurt?” You were babbling and Kyo, the cat, hissed making you stop and then he took a breath. 

He explained his family story, the cursed members of the family and the Chinese Zodiac and how they transformed when they embraced the opposite sex. There seemed to be something else he wanted to say, but he kept it in. 

“THIS is why... I shouldn’t have a soul mate. So if you wanna walk away, then I get it..” He was staring at the ground, his cat ears flattened to his head. 

You were still trying to process all he had told you, but him looking so sad what was truly made your heart start to crack. 

You reached out, and you picked him and held him close to your chest, gently hugging him as you didn’t want to harm his small body. 

“I still don’t really understand... but I want to. I hope you don’t mind having me as a soul mate because... I know I don’t want to go another day without knowing you.” You told him, and you could have sworn you felt him purring, vibrating against your chest. 

“Plus. I love cats!” You gushed as you held him out and smiled at him. He made a ‘tch’ sound and looked to the side, but you could have sworn you saw a small blush on his cat face. 

You placed him down, and he did a little stretch. 

“Sooo... how do you turn ba-” Before you could finish your question, there was a loud popping sound and orange smoke filled the area. 

Standing before was Kyo back in his human form.... naked. 

Your eyes raked over his chest, he clearly worked out... and your eyes travelled down. 

“YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO LOOK AWAY!” He yelled, his face red from embarrassment or anger, you weren’t sure. 

“SORRY!” you’re entire face bloomed red and you finally scrambled to turn around and covered your face with your hands; you could hear your own heartbeat pulsing rapidly and prayed that your soul mate couldn’t hear it. 

While Kyo changed back into his clothes, you tried to arrange your thoughts. You could now see why Kyo was apprehensive about meeting you. 

A family curse that keeps him from being able to hug you. How cruel...You imagined that he was also scared of you rejecting him for his curse. You weren’t the only one who had feared rejection. 

“Come on, pervert, let’s go back.” A small pat on your head brought you out your thoughts. 

“I-! I’m not a pervert!” You defended yourself as you looked up at him, and he rolled his eyes and smirked at your glowing red face. 

“Sure.” 

“I’m not!” And he just laughed, and your heart skipped a beat. He held out his hand to you, you tried to glare at him for laughing at you, but you imagined it came out pretty weak. Your hand took hold of his, and he pulled up from the ground. 

Is it silly to think about how perfect my hand fits in his? 

The walk back to the house was pretty quiet, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. When you made it back, Tohru was eagerly waiting on the porch and gave a big smile at your return. 

“Oh? Kyo’s growing up so fast! His first girlfriend. I never knew you were into foreign girls, Kyo-Kyo.” Teased the dark-haired man you had been introduced to before but couldn’t remember his name. 

Kyo stood in front of you, blocking your view. Or maybe he was blocking the man’s view of you. 

“Keep your damn eyes away from her, shithead.” Kyo nearly growled, and then he turned to you. 

“If he does anything, you let me know, and I’ll kick his ass.” He mentioned as if it was nothing, and you could hear the man whining about Kyo being cruel. 

. 

.-.-.-.-.-. 

. 

Dinner had come and gone, it was surprising how easily the new friend just seemed to fit right in. Though Tohru made it easy to make the girl feel welcomed.

Kyo watched as the girl at the other end of his red string spoke excitedly with Tohru about the differences between her home and Japan while they drank tea. 

“So you found her, huh?” Shigure asked quietly as he cooled himself off with a blue paper fan. 

“It’s none of your business...” 

“I’m happy for you.” 

“Tch” 

Kyo still had a lot to think about. (Y/N) just thought that him changing into the cat was the whole curse, but there was still a lot she didn’t know. 

(Y/N) laughed at something Tohru said and then looked over at Kyo, smiling, and Kyo felt his heart skip a beat. 

“Did you really crash through the roof of Tohru’s room?” She asked, and Kyo groaned. 

“It was fine, though! No one got hurt!” Tohru insisted, now worrying that she had embarrassed Kyo in front of Y/N. 

“Alright! Enough. We’re outta here.” Kyo grabbed the girl before anyone else could tell her embarrassing stories and led her out of the house. 

She called out a goodbye to the household, thanking them for having her and thanking Tohru for the delicious dinner. 

“I’m walking you home.” Kyo told you as he slipped on his shoes. 

“I don’t want to trouble you or-” 

“It’s gonna be dark soon, okay?! But don’t get used to it.” Kyo told you as he again took you by the hand and led you off. 

“.... Do I even want to know?” Yuki asked as he let out a sigh, and Tohru just giggled. 

“Oh! I think this means that (y/n)-San might stay in our class!” Tohru remembered what (y/n) had said earlier after school, but hopefully she had changed her mind. 

“huh?” 

“ah nothing.” Tohru waved her hands frantically as she hoped no one would ask her anything more. 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

Kyo had let go of your hand when you excited the forested path, and you were slightly leading the way, neither one of you knew what to say, your relationship had taken a 180 in a matter of hours, and it still felt.... strange. 

As you walked, you looked over and noticed something the empty red swing set. 

“Oh can we? Please?” You were already dragging him over to the empty playground. 

“The swings?” Kyo asked as he crossed his arms and watched as you excitedly sat down and smiled up at him. 

“Yeah, Just for a bit, please?” You asked, and Kyo rubbed the back of his neck, looking like he was having some sort of internal argument before he let out a puff of air and sat down on the swing beside you. 

You pushed yourself off and started swinging back and forth. 

When you looked over, you noticed that Kyo was barely moving, just watching you. 

“Aw come on. You’ve been on the swings before, right?” You asked as you whizzed past him on the swing. 

He just kind of scoffed and looked down, muttering something that you couldn’t quite catch. 

You jumped from the swing when it was mid-air and made your way behind Kyo. 

“What- What the hell are you doing?” Kyo panicked as you put your hands on his back. 

“Just giving you a little push.” You promised and did just as you gently pushed him forward before stepping out the way. 

“And you pump your legs to keep it going.” You instructed. 

“I- I know how to swing!” Kyo yelled as he awkwardly and little off time swung his legs back and forth to make him go higher. He kind of looked like an angry child as he concentrated on the act at hand, and you couldn’t help but find it endearing to watch as he tried to find a rhythm. 

You only smiled and got back onto your own swing, pushing yourself off and enjoying the small rush of the wind flowing your hair back and forth. 

Soon you and Kyo were in perfect rhythm as you two enjoyed the swing set. 

“Have you ever jumped off a swing?” You asked, remembering a little game you and your friend back home used to play. 

“That move you pulled earlier?” 

“Yeah. Wanna try?” You asked but be stayed quiet. 

“Come on, we’ll make it interesting!” You tried to bait him. 

“How so?” 

“How about, whoever lands the farthest...... the loser has to buy them something from the vending machine at school tomorrow?” You proposed, and you could see something in his eyes come alive. 

“Your on.” Kyo smirked, his competitive side coming out, and you felt a jolt go up your spine. 

“Okay... one” You two swung, both smiling in anticipation. 

“Two....” 

“Three!” And you and Kyo let go of the swings and pushing yourselves forward, hoping to make a somewhat soft landing. 

“OOf.” You landed on your feet and then fell back onto the woodchips. 

Kyo had also fallen back, but his feet landed a bit ahead of you. 

“Huh... I thought cats always landed on their feet.” You couldn’t help it, and he glared back at you. 

“Ha Ha, very funny. I won. You owe me a drink.” Kyo said as he got off and dusted himself off. 

“Boo, fine.” You accepted defeat, and a hand with a red string attached to the pinkie reached out to you. 

“Come on, it’s dark out already.” Kyo asked as he helped you up and held your hand the rest of the way, a comfortable silence falling between you two. 

It didn’t take long to walk to where you’re home was, Kyo walked you right to the door of your Grandparent’s apartment. 

You fidgeted with your keys as you told him goodbye, nervously tucking a peice of loose hair bhind your ear. A part of you worried that this was all a dream and you would wake up and Kyo would still be glaring at you in class. You thankied him for walking you home and telling Kyo that you’d see him tomorrow and buy him that drink you owed him. 

As Kyo looked down at your form, he couldn’t stop the feeling of butterflies flying around in his stomach as he looked from your bright eyes to your lips. He took a deep breath, hoping this wasn’t a mistake. 

“Maybe we could have lun-” Kyo cut you off, his hand cradling your face and turning your head up as he leaned in, his lips crashing into yours. Once you realized what was going on, you leaned into him, careful to not make him transform but gripping the front of his shirt as your lips melded with his. 

Kyo couldn’t think straight. Everything became hazy, and the only thing in focus was him and you. And Kyo realized that you were the only person that he wanted to kiss for the rest of his life. You were a gift. Kyo wanted to laugh and cry. He felt so lucky he had found, or you had found him, but he was also terrified of losing you. 

He wanted forever with you. 

When you two parted, you couldn’t help but whisper out a small ‘wow’ and that you were sure that Kyo didn’t hear... but he did and laughed while scratching the back of his neck, a small blush on his cheeks that matched yours. Neither wanted to make the first move to leave, finding warmth in the other presence. 

“Night.” Kyo finally gave in as he heard the night crickets and realized how late it had gotten. 

“Goodnight, Kyo.” You smiled up at him, and he leaned down again, giving a quick kiss before finally leaving. 

You opened your apartment door and as you closed it behind you leant back, holding your bag to your chest as you let out a small squeal. You felt as if you were floating, and the only thing keeping you from flying into the atmosphere was the red string connecting you to the handsome orange-haired boy who had given you your first kiss. 

You just looked forward to all the days to come. Even if your soul mate had ‘complications,’ you looked forward to every day you would get with him. 

“Welcome home, honey.”

“Hey Mom, can we paint our nails tonight?” You asked, unable to erase the giant smile from your face as you thought of the tangerine orange nail colour that you wanted to get your hands on.

.

.

Kyo had gotten straight to the roof when he had gotten home, looking up at the stars, his heart still hammering in his chest, and his cheeks were starting to hurt from the smile on his face. 

The cursed boy knew he would have to put up a fight against his family to make this work, but he felt like a new fire had been lit, and he realized just how much he could miss out on, and he didn’t want to miss out on this chance. 

He had grown up glaring at the red string around his pinkie that was on the same hand of his prayer beads as if it was mocking him. But now when he looked at all, he was your face, and it was beautiful, a warm feeling blooming from his chest at the very thought of you and your smile 

. 

. 

.-.-.-.-.-.- 

. 

“...... What the hell.” Uo spoke as she watched (y/n) and Kyo at the vending machine, joking around and smiling as (y/n) put her money in and let Kyo pick something out, they were also standing awfully close. 

“Do you know what’s going? Did Kyo finally confess or something.” Uo asked Tohru, who was watching with a huge smile on her face. 

“Oh I don’t know! I think it was all just a misunderstanding.” Tohru insisted, pure joy filling through her as she watched her two friends. Yesterday the two seemed so burdened but now they looked like they had little to no care in the world as they walked side by side, their pinkies lightly touching before shyly interlocking.

_A silent promise made between two fated souls._

_._

_._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) hoped you enjoyed the finale. This started out as a one-shot but I can't write a one-shot to save my life apparently lol  
> Don't forget to leave kudos and comment :) please and thank you


	5. The Bake Sale * Yuki Sohma X reader*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I’ve been kind of MIA. Just been caught up in a lot but I do want to get back to posting one shots and short stories now and then. I’ve had this sitting around, practically finished since early Summer. Just got distracted and kind of forgot about it... whoops XD
> 
> This is just a little something I thought would be cute :) hope you enjoy
> 
> Summary: Kakeru decided that he needs to be a good wingman and his best plan? Lie to the girl that Yuki keeps staring at about a bake sale that’s in need of cookies.
> 
> Rating: Teen
> 
> Words: 5,000+

_The first week of the new school year and soft pink petals fell like snow in the courtyard. First-year student Sohma Yuki was finally able to find some space from groups of giggling girls as he carried his lunch in one hand, looking for a spot._

_“That’s not much of a lunch.” A matter-of-fact voice spoke out, and it made Yuki slightly jump as he looked over and saw a cute girl looking at the single rice ball he had bought for the convenience store last night._

_“Oh. Um. I guess I never really learned how to make myself lunch.” Yuki admitted, slightly embarrassed, but the girl just smiled, and Yuki felt his heart skip a beat._

_“Well I’ve got lots! Come on.” The girl took him by the hand and started heading to a tree were a few other students were hanging out._

_“By the way. I’m (l/n) (f/n). From class 1-B. Nice to meet you.”_

_“Sohma Yuki. It’s nice to meet you too.”_

_“Where is Nabe-Kun?” Another student asked as he raised a brow at Yuki, who clearly wasn’t ‘Nabe-Kun.’_

_“He stole my pudding cup and ran off! But look, a fellow first year!” (y/n) cheered as if she made some great discovery._

_It was a group of people he had never seen, but he looked over at the girl who had all but pulled him over was smiling at him. She wasn’t blushing and giggling like all the other girls._

_(l/n) (y/n) was just treating him like he was just another student, welcoming him into her group of friends like it was the simplest thing in the world._

_He still felt anxious about the new school and worried about by mistake exposing the curse in a school full of girls. But there seemed to be kind people who only wanted to sit and enjoy the sunshine and good company. Even with all of Yuki’s fears about the new experience, he looked over at the girl who had befriended, and she was happily chatting away with her friend before turning back to him._

_She was just smiling at him, offering him a tart pastry from her yellow bento and saying that he was free to take whatever he wanted. A smile as warm the sun, and Yuki felt his heartbeat quicken as he joined the small group and took part in their lunch._

_Yuki brought the desert to his mouth and timidly bit into it. He was with a burst of flavour and quickly devoured the treat that was a hundred times better than anything that could be bought in a store._

_The boy was looking forward to spending more time at school, with people who were kind and shared their lunches. Perhaps even make friends with people with warm smiles._

. 

. 

“Have a good weekend!” A cheery voice called out to a few girls who were on their way out. 

“You too (y/n)-chan!” 

2nd-year student (l/n) (y/n) waved to the girls before checking her phone. Something made her giggle to herself before pressing a few buttons and slipping the phone into her school bag. 

“What are you looking at, Yun-Yun?” Vice student council president Kakeru Manabe asked as he tried to follow the popular boy’s eye line. 

“Huh, oh um, nothing.” 

Kakeru looked over to where the school’s Prince had been looking, and there stood a fellow classmate. (L/n) (Y/n) from Kakeru’s class slipped on her shoes while putting away her school slippers. 

“YO! (l/n)-Chan!” The energetic boy yelled out to the girl who looked over at the boys. 

“What are-” Yuki tried to stop his VP, but he’d already skipped over to the girl and started up a conversation, throwing his arm casually over her shoulder, and they seemed to be close. Yuki battled with himself on whether to walk over and smack the boy upside his head. 

Kakeru said something which made the girl laugh sweetly, and Yuki couldn’t help but glare. 

_What are they talking about?_

The Vice President looked back over at Yuki and waved him over, and the grey-haired boy suddenly felt very nervous. Yuki let out a sigh and walked over, hoping that no one would notice his sweaty palms. 

“This is our president, Sohma Yun-Yun.” This earned Kakeru a cold glare from Yuki, but his eyes widened when he heard the girl’s light giggling. 

“Ah, we’ve actually met before. But nice to see you, Sohma-San. I’m from 2-A’s class with Nabe-Kun (l/n) (y/n).” She bowed, and Yuki mimicked, trying to fight back the urge to deck the Vice President for dragging him into this. 

“Prez and I were just talking about a fundraiser for the cultural festival, and we thought maybe a bake sale.” 

“Wait No-” Yuki was about to correct him, but Kakeru brought him into a headlock and covered his mouth. 

“AND I know that your parents have the best bakery in town, and I thought maybe you could whip up some treats. With the Prez and my help, of course!” Kakeru proposed a broad grin on his face. 

“Sure, I would love to help. I’m working today and tomorrow, but I’m free Sunday if you guys want to come bake. Ah, speaking of work, I’m late. I gotta go, later!” The girl was off, waving to the boys as she speed-walked away before disappearing around the corner. 

Yuki was finally able to break free and brought a fist to the top of Kareku’s head. 

“Why would you do something like that?” Yuki scolded him, but he just gave him a cheesy grin before raising his arms and resting them behind his head. 

“Aww don’t be like that, Yun-Yun, I just thought I would help move things along. You’re always looking at (l/n)-chan.” Kakeru wiggled his eyebrows, and Yuki felt his face go hot. 

“I do NOT!” 

“You do” 

“NOT.” 

“Do too.” 

“DO NOT! Enough I’m outta here.” Yuki angrily put away his school slippers and marched off. 

“Don’t forget about Sunday! I’ll text you her address.” The energetic vice president waved vigorously at the blushing Yuki, who tried to block him out as he marched home. 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

The Prince stood in front of a baby blue and white two-story building. It looked like something out of a small European town, a wooded sign in the shape of a bird reading - ‘blue whisk bakery.’ The display window was full of baked goods, from loaves of bread to glazed donuts. 

Just looking at the delicious display made his mouth water. 

“Need something?” A tall man who looked to be in his early twenties, a large crate in one arm, glared down at Yuki, and suddenly, he felt like he was the size of a mouse. 

“I’m... I’m here to see (L/n)-San?” Yuki told him, a little nervous with the way he was looking at him. 

“I’m (L/Y). What do you want?” Yuki was now able to see the slight resemblance between this man and the girl from his school. It was subtle, but it was there. 

_The colour of their eyes.... but (y/n) ’s are more...welcoming_

“(L/N) (Y/N).” Yuki corrected, feeling smaller and smaller the longer he stood there. 

“She’s not here. Go Away.” 

“Nii-san!” A voice broke through, causing the two boys looked over, and there stood (l/n) (y/n), hands on her hips wearing a baby blue apron with daisies over her simple t-shirt and jeans, her hair up in a ponytail. 

_Cute..._

“I don’t remember saying you could have a boyfriend?” The older boy scolded, but the slightly annoyed girl just rolled her eyes. 

“Okay, first of all. Where do you get off telling me that I can’t have a boyfriend? Secondly, He’s not my boyfriend. He’s the student council president, and he’s here to do baking. Remember? I talked about it at dinner last night?” (y/n) explained to him as she put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot. 

The tall man then scoffed and turned away, muttering something incoherent. 

“Fine, whatever. Figured he’s not your boyfriend, he’s almost prettier than you are.” The brother smirked as he kicked her behind the knee lightly, just enough to make her stumble. 

“Just go make your deliveries already, or I’m gonna tell Mom that you’ve been hiding a pet tarantula in your room.” (y/n) threatened, sticking her tongue out at the tall man. Yuki had to slightly turn his head to try and hide a laugh. 

“Alright, alright. I’m out.” the man scoffed before adjusting the crate in his arm before putting it in the back of the bike and driving off. 

“Sorry about him, he’s kind of annoying, but he’s my brother.” The girl apologized as she smiled at Yuki and invited him in. 

Before the two could step in, Yuki’s phone went off, and he excused himself to check it. 

A text from Kakeru - 

**‘Can’t make it, sorry! Enjoy your date Yun-Yun. Oh and don’t worry (l/n)-Chan isn’t one of your fangirls XD’-**

“Is something wrong?” (y/n) asked as she noticed that Yuki had stopped dead in his tracks. 

“Kakeru-San can’t make it.” Yuki said through gritted teeth. 

“Oh, is he okay?” She brought her phone to check her texts and seemed to roll her eyes at something. 

_He won’t be when I’m done with him_

“He’s fine.” 

“We can do this another day if you want?” (y/n) offered, worrying that maybe it would be uncomfortable with just the two of them. 

“No!” Yuki yelled out a lot louder than he meant to as he reached out and (y/n) widened her eyes a bit. 

“.. I mean.. Um. I wouldn’t want to put you out anymore. We should get on with it.” Yuki quickly rushed out awkwardly. 

“Okay?” (y/n) seemed unsure, and Yuki cursed himself for his poor word choice; his nerves felt like they were all over the place. 

Stepping into the cute bakery, his senses were met with the smell of freshly baked goods. 

“Oh is this the boy?” The woman from behind the counter had just finished helping a customer and turned to the two teens. 

“Sohma-San this is my mother, (mother’s name). Mom, this is Sohma Yuki, my school’s student president.” (y/n) made the introductions while her Mother fixed something on (y/n) ’s apron, fussing as he supposed good mothers did. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you (l/n)-San, thank you for having me in your shop.” Yuki was sure to be polite and bowed to the kind-looking woman who certainly shared many similarities with her daughter. 

“Hello sweetheart, nice to meet you. So exciting that you asked our honey bun for help with a bake sale. She’s been so excited, she was basically vibrating when she told us.” Her Mother teased as she gave the two teens a knowing smile. (y/n) only smiled back, a slight blush on her cheeks. 

“We’ll be in the back. Come get me if you need a hand with anything.” (y/n) told her 

“No need, enjoy yourselves.” 

“Oh, and Yuki-Kun. These cheese and jalapeño scones are delicious. She made them fresh this morning.” The woman grabbed one from under the counter and put it in a small bag before handing it to Yuki. 

“(l/n)-San I couldn’t possibl-” 

“Please, it’s on the house.” she winked; Yuki bowed his head and tucked the baked good in his bag before continuing to the back of the store. 

(y/n) was running around, grabbing containers and placing them at a station in the corner. The back of the bakery was bustling with a few other people working, baking, mixing ingredients and checking the oven for their baked goods. 

It smelt amazing, Yuki felt like he could practically taste the air if he just stuck out his tongue. 

“So what would you like to make?” (y/n) asked as she washed her hands at the sink and gestured for Yuki to do the same. 

“Umm.” 

Yuki wasn’t actually very familiar with sweets and (y/n) had might as been speaking another language because after cookies and cakes, what else was there? 

“We could do cupcakes or cookies? Cream puffs? Eclairs? Macarons? Macaroons? Or maybe even strudel? Oh, how about tarts!?” 

Yuki noticed she sounded a little more excited about the final suggestion. 

“Tarts?” 

“I’m in charge of the pastry shells, so we already have a lot in stock. We would just have to make a filling. Maybe a lemon meringue tart, they’re pretty easy to sell.” 

“........” 

“You’re not very familiar with sweets, are you?” The girl noticed the clearly bewildered look on the Yuki’s face and worried that she had overwhelmed him. 

Yuki just shyly shook his head, feeling like a fish out of water. 

“I’ll be right back.” 

(y/n) returned with a plate of various cookies cut in half and a few different tarts. 

“I figure we should have a little variety, and cookies would be simple enough to make alongside the tarts.” 

“Now, here is a small tart sample, and then these are a few cookies types.” She gestured for Yuki to try them, and he polity thanked her for the desserts. 

“The chocolate chip is a classic, but the oatmeal raisin sells well along with the molasses sugar, or we have delicious peanut butter cookies, and then there is the bird-nest, and we have sugar cookies with blueberry glaze. Those are a specialty.” (y/n) spoke with such enthusiasm that Yuki could hardly pay attention to anything but enjoy the beautiful smile on her face or the excited look in her eyes as she explained each cookie. 

“But my favourite is the macadamia nut cookie with white chocolate chips.” 

(y/n) was about to hand the cookie to Yuki, but it was snatched right out of her hands. 

“Thank’s for the cookies.” 

“We’ll take those too.” 

“WAIT, we were using those!” Yuki’s schoolmate raged, fire in her eyes as she looked at the cookie thieves. 

The identical-looking boys just stuck their tongue out at (y/n) before running off. 

“Sorry, my brothers are a bit of a pain.” She laughed while shaking her head. 

“How many brothers do you have?” The grey-haired boy was still in shock over how quick the two boys came and went. 

“Five.” 

“Five?!” Yuki’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head as his jaw dropped, and this caused (y/n) to giggle. She had seen the infamous Prince around the school but never imagined him, such as an expression. 

She liked it. 

On the other hand, Yuki was still having trouble imagining having 5 brothers, he only had one brother, and he was a handful, sounded like some sort of nightmare. 

“Yep, and I’m the youngest, my parents REALLY wanted a girl.” She laughed while rubbing the back of her head, a small blush on her cheeks. 

The two got back to trying to decide what they would bake, but the answer seemed obvious to Yuki. 

“Let’s do your favourites.” 

“Are you sure?” She asked, but it was hard to hide her grin, excited to share her recipe with the boy. Yuki nodded, and she rushed to grab him a plain blue apron for him to throw over and even tied it for him as she rambled on about what she had to grab from the pantry. 

The counter was soon filled with various sheet and mixing bowls, and lots of different ingredients. Yuki could only recognize one or two. The flour and sugar. 

(y/n) learned that Yuki is very much useless in the kitchen, but she helped him with everything. Patiently teaching him to properly whisk ingredients and roll out dough. 

The brother that been out on deliveries was back and was now working in the kitchen, he made sure to keep his eyes on Yuki, and the boy could feel his stare. Looking over his shoulder as (y/n) was busying and measuring something out, he caught the brother’s eyes as he took two large trays down with perfect balance. Even spinning them one-handed as he was trying to assert dominance over the workplace. 

It was slightly impressive to see a big guy so delicate with the baked goods; Yuki would give him that. 

“Soo, how long have you been baking?” 

“Probably since the moment I could stand up on a chair and reach the counter.” Yuki watched her soften as she thought back on the happy memories. He could just picture it, her as a little girl excitedly helping her mom make cookies in the kitchen, laughing and making a mess. 

“You seem to really enjoy it.” Yuki’s small smile made (y/n) ’s heart race. 

“I do. I always feel happy when I’m in the kitchen, like everything in the world is right. I get to create something that many people can enjoy, and I get to experiment with things to make something new every now and then.” 

“Sorry, I must sound so silly.” 

“It’s not. It’s... I think I understand, actually.” 

While Yuki wasn’t a cook or a baker, he was a gardener. It was something he did that made him happy, something that needed him, and he felt he could make the world maybe just a little greener. 

The two we’re placing their finished creations on the cooling rack when the bakery’s back door was pushed open, and a booming voice filled the work kitchen. 

“We’re home!” 

“Hey Pops!! (y/n) has a boy in the kitchen!” The twins piped up and (y/n) let out a sign while muttering that she was never gonna do anything nice for the twins ever again. 

“WHAT?!” Yuki heard heavy footsteps rushing through the room, and a part of him felt the need to run. 

Yuki was now looking up at two tall men, one was clearly (y/n) ’s father, and the other just seemed like a younger, male version of her Mother. 

_Another one of her brothers?_

“And you are?” The tall man stared down at Yuki as if sizing him as he crossed his arms. 

“Dad! I told you-” 

“Sohma Yuki, I’m the student council president at our school.” Yuki subconsciously put on polite prince act, hoping it would be enough to get him by. 

“And you’re here because?” 

“....” This man’s stare was something else, and Yuki wished Kakeru was here to help. Or at least there to suffer with him at the mercy of the tall, intimidating man. 

“Dad, I told you! There’s a bake sale.” 

“And they couldn’t do it themselves?” The man didn’t take his eyes off Yuki, and the teenager had to gulp a bit. 

“Dad!” (y/n) whined, embarrassed over her father’s attitude, and that’s when an angel must have been listening to Yuki’s prayer because a saviour appeared. 

“Okay dear, that’s enough out of you. How about you go get started on closing up, and I’ll get started on dinner.” (y/n) ’s Mother came to the rescue as she dragged off her husband and what had to be another one of (y/n) ’s brothers. 

The Mother sent a wink Yuki’s way, and he covered his face, exhausted by everything. 

“I’m so sorry. They’re just... well protective, I guess.” (y/n) sighed as she continued topping the lemon tarts with the meringue. 

“I should tell you the truth..” Yuki decided to come clean. 

“huh?” 

“There is no bake sale.” 

“What?! Then... why?” (y/n) looked at him, and Yuki really wished there was a bake sale, so he didn’t have to come clean right now. 

“Kakeru-San was trying to help me, I guess..” Yuki admitted, and it made (y/n) freeze in her actions and turn to face him. 

“Help you with what?” (y/n) truly had no idea what he was getting at. She was honestly surprised that Yuki, the most handsome boy in school, even knew who she was. The brief meeting in the first week of school was most likely forgotten by the popular boy. 

Why would Yuki need help from her friend Kakeru with anything concerning her? 

“…. what happened?” Yuki asked. 

“What do you mean?” 

Yuki had been racking his brain, wondering what had made (y/n) stay away. He had seen her around the school; she had a warm laugh and always seemed to be a kind and friendly person. 

He couldn’t help but notice that she would smile at him when he passed her by, but it wasn’t like the other girls. She wouldn’t blush and get all fluttery and call him prince Yuki or anything, just smile like a passing hello and then return to her friends. 

“Did I do something to offend you, maybe?” Yuki asked, and (y/n) let out a sigh, and Yuki decided to push forward, knowing he probably wouldn’t have another chance. 

“No that’s” Yuki had stepped too forward and somehow pushed the bowl of the whipped meringue into the air, and it flew before landing. 

Right on top of Yuki’s head. 

_I want the ground to swallow me up_

Yuki stood there with the silver bowl on top of his head, the white froth of the meringue and a gentle hand lifted the edge, peeking under while trying not to giggle. 

“I imagined none of your fangirls have ever seen you this side of you. I feel a little bad for them.” (y/n) giggled cutely as she lifted off the bowl and handed him a towel. 

Yuki looked over at her and the soft look on her face, her cheeks’ gentle flush, and warm, inviting eyes. Yuki felt his heart race as she reached out and wiped away some of the sweet froth from his face with a wet cloth. It was done so tenderly, and he found himself wanting to lean into her touch. 

“Back at the beginning of first year. You invited me to eat lunch with you but then..” 

“Oh..... well... um.” 

“You’re… fangirls made it pretty clear that I was to stay away.” (y/n) remembered that day like it was yesterday. She had been cornered the day after she had lunch with Yuki. One of the girls was even in his class and insisted that she had bothered Yuki with her presence. 

It had hurt. 

Because she was interested in getting to know the quiet boy with the small convenience store lunch. Yuki had been a little awkward at lunch, but there was something aloof and awkward about him, something that made (y/n) want to know more. But there was never a chance to talk to him, and the Prince Yuki Fan Club was more like an army then it was a fan club. 

So, she stuck to just giving him friendly smiles whenever they would pass each other in the hallway, which she doubted he noticed. 

“And then you never seemed to... always feel so far away. I figured that you just didn’t want to be friends-” (y/n) was cut off by Yuki, who had reached forward and grabbed her hand and (y/n) felt a jolt of electricity from the skin on skin contact. Both looked a little taken back, but Yuki continued on, wanting to be heard. 

“I really wanted to spend... More lunches together.” Yuki admitted, and it felt like some sort of mysterious weight had been lifted from (y/n) ’s shoulders. 

“Really?” 

“I’ll get the bath ready.” 

“And... maybe you wouldn’t mind staying for dinner? I know my family is a bit much, but my mom is a great cook.” 

“I’d love to stay.” 

. 

. 

. 

Yuki was now wearing some of (y/n) ’s brothers’ clothes, the second oldest who was away for college. He was studying business and was supposed to be graduating come the spring. He even came in for video chat for a bit while the Mother fussed over how he was eating and if she needed to go pay him a visit to restock his fridge. 

This was a close family, and Yuki felt like it was something that he wanted so bad that it almost hurt. 

Yuki was properly introduced to all of (y/n) ’s five older brothers, and while a few poked fun at (y/n) for having a boy over, it seemed she wasn’t afraid to sick her father on them. A glare from him was enough to shut them up. 

Yuki couldn’t help but notice that throughout dinner (y/n) would give the best things on her plate, which led to the brother who had come in with her father earlier, cutting his portion in half and sneaking it onto her plate. It was a sleight of hand, but he caught it. 

Conversations flowed with ease; Yuki had worried that he would feel like an odd man out, but somehow the family made room for him. 

The food was delicious, and the company was warm, and they made him feel like he had been simply part of their family for years. He could see where (y/n) seemed to get her cheerfulness and confidence; how else would one survive in a family with 5 older brothers. 

There was a bit of a break between dinner and dessert which (y/n) had made, and there was time for some sort of game that Yuki had never played, but (y/n) ’s father was actually quite patient in telling him the rules of ‘Cheat.’ 

Turns out the best player in the house was the Mother who came in for one last round and wiped the floor. The woman had a powerful poker face, which was surprising coming from the seemingly innocent woman. 

The strawberry shortcake that (y/n) made was the best thing that Yuki had ever eaten, and he even got dragged into an arm-wrestling contest for the final piece. He lost, but the other brother just laughed and split the last piece in two while saying ‘no hard feelings, pretty boy.’ 

Maybe it should have bothered him, but it also felt like he could fit in, just a little. 

A spot for him in that large warm family. Where the siblings looked out for one another, where the parents fussed over their kids’ eating habits, where everyone laughed together as they shared a meal. 

“Thank you for having me.” Yuki bowed to the family, and the Mother gushed over how polite he was while the father said he was welcome to come back. 

Y/n walked him to the door downstairs. 

The two teens stood on the sidewalk; the display window of the family baker way now empty. A ‘Closed’ sign hanging off the door. It had gotten so late, but Yuki had barely noticed as the time really had flown by. 

“Here, the cookies we made together and a few tarts to share with your family.” (y/n) handed him a nice blue bag paper bag that had some weight to it. They had certainly made a lot of goodies. Okay, (y/n) had done most of the work, but she would insist that they had shared the work. 

“I’m sorry about lying to you... about the bake sale” While Yuki hadn’t been the one to tell her about the bake sale, he had still gone along with it. 

“Don’t be, I know how Nabe-Kun can be. I’ve known him since middle school, should have known. I hope you had fun, though. I’m sorry about my family. They can be... a little much.” (y/n) loved her family but they had undoubtedly given Yuki a hard time it seemed, she worried that they had scared him away.

“Your family is very kind. I enjoyed getting to know them.” (y/n) let out a sigh of relief and gave Yuki a smile that could have lit up the darkest nights. 

“But I was really happy.... that you wanted to bake with me... And that you spent time with my family and me, Sohma-San.” 

“Please... call me Yuki... And It... It made me happy too.” Yuki admitted, and he wondered if only he had been braver, then maybe they could have been making cookies and having dinners together a long time ago. 

“See you at school tomorrow?” 

“Let’s have lunch.” She smiled, and Yuki couldn’t help but stare at cupid’s bow of her lips. 

“oooooh are they gonna kiss?” The twins called from the upstairs window, and the teens both erupted into red. 

His heart was hammering in his chest, still not believing he had been so close that maybe if he just leaned down a little, they would have connected. 

And soon, the entire family was popping their heads out the windows of their second-story apartment and peeping on the two teens. 

“Aww he’s so cute, honey bear, you better catch him before someone else digs in.” (y/n) ’s Mother teased, and she called out to her family to please stop. 

“Wait, no! No one’s touching my baby sister!” The 1st most protective brother called out, waving his fist at Yuki. 

“Wait I’m not-!” Yuki shook his hands and stepped away from (y/n) as if to give her space, but this started a whole new argument with the brother. 

“Are you saying she’s not good enough!” 

“NO! I-” 

“Then, What?! Do you not like her!? I OUTTA-” The older brother was practically hanging out the window with the middle brother holding the back of his shirt to make sure he didn’t actually fall. 

“I DO LIKE HER!” Yuki snapped under all the pressure as he clenched his fists. 

Silence.... dead silence, except for maybe the sound of his heart beating so fast that it wanted to jump out his chest and get out of there. 

“I like you too.” (y/n) broke the silence, and everyone watching from the balcony above laughed and started goading the two teenagers on. 

“Just kiss already!” The twins called out, laughing as they taunted, and Yuki could hear the parents scolding them and trying to get all their kids to leave their only daughter in peace. 

Both of the teens were bright red, but Yuki’s chest somehow felt so light. This family was certainly... loud and a little out there. But there was nothing but love and joy to be felt all around. (y/n) smiled up at him, her cheeks still dusted with pink, but her eyes kept looking up at him and then averting to the ground shyly. 

_Adorable_

Yuki wasn’t sure what came over him. He certainly didn’t want the large audience of her family’s hooting and hollering, but how could he resist when she was finally within reach? 

The teen leaned down, careful to keep the distance between them, even using his hand as some sort of force to hold her back and slowly, gently met her lips with his. 

As he expected, she tasted so sweet, but with a slight tang, a tartness from the strawberries they had been eating earlier. 

He wanted to lean down again, but an angry voice brought him back to earth. 

“Thats IT!!! I’M GONNA KILL HIM!!” 

“You better run.” (y/n) advised, unable to hide her giant smile and her pink cheeks, even in the dim lighting. 

“Lunch tomorrow?” Yuki asked, feeling confident that they would no longer just share brief smiles in the school hallways. 

“It’s a date.” And she leaned up and placed a quick kiss to Yuki’s cheek before he ran off before (y/n) ’s brother could lay his hands on him. 

As he walked home, Yuki felt like he walked on clouds and never looked so forward to school. Yuki could barely wait for the lunch hour where he could look upon that bright smile and perhaps even sneak a sweet kiss. 

His phone beeped, and Yuki checked the phone to see another text from Kakeru. 

**\- How did it go, Yun-Yun????????? I GOTS TO KNOW?!?!?!-**

Yuki never thought he would find himself doing this, but he was in such a good that he figured it would be fine. 

**\- Thank you for the help-**

Yuki also made a note NOT to share any of the tarts or the cookies he and (y/n) had made together. 

…. 

_Okay, maybe just one, but that’s it._

. 

. 

. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) don't forget to leave kudos and comment if you enjoyed

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) don't forget to leave kudos and/or comment if you enjoyed


End file.
